teamxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinedale
Pinedale is a town that is located in the southern area of the Chondalwood, nestled against the Firesteap Mountains. A mining and artisan town, it is known for it's veins of extraordinarily pure adamantine, iron, and other metals, as well as the craftspeople who live and work there. More recently, it's begun to receive renown for the various brews originating there. Historical Timeline The events here are a matter of historical record. Dates given are the years relative to the current events as seen in the Team X game. * -201: Tyberius Balthaszar leaves Waterdeep with his companions, The Riders of The Watch, with the goal of finding a navigable route through the Chondalwood to reach the Firesteap Mountains. * -201: After weeks of travel, the group shelters at a temporary settlement on the edge of the Chondalwood near the Old Boulder, an ancient rock formation used by long-forgotten nomadic barbarian tribes in seasonal rituals. Here, they take their time to resupply and start mapping the outer edge of the Chandalwood. * -200: Journey takes weeks. Several hunting parties disappear into the forest, never to be heard from again. * -200: Balthaszar et al successfully reach the Firesteap and discover the remains of a previous, unsuccessful settlement. * -200: Mining operations begin. * -200 – 190: Initial struggles, difficult relations with elves, dwarves, Emerald Enclave ** Tyberius falls in love with and marries Wynomyr, a leader of one of the last elf enclaves in the Chondalwood. They split their time between the elven enclave and Pinedale, ceding the day-to-day operations administering Pinedale to a council of elected officials. They have a son, Galen, ~190 years ago. * -190: The First War of Demonfell, and the Seelie Accords ** Unseelie fey begin attacking settlements and corrupting parts of the Chondalwood ** Pinedale initially sought neutrality for their fledgling settlement, but upon seeing the disadvantage that the Enclave and elven settlements were at, agreed to start making weapons. ** Tyberius Balthaszar, alongside the leader of the leader of the elves and of the Emerald Enclave, defeated the leader of the Unseelie fey, a drow dreadlord named Omoreth ** The Seelie Accords normalized relations with the surrounding communities * -180: Elbulder established as a trade post and lumbering town, trade relations established with Pinedale. Riders of the Watch establish training, and begin escorting trade caravans. Craftspeople begin to immigrate to Pinedale and expand offerings beyond weapons and armor. * -162: Drow incursions begin; Wynomyr is killed protecting a group from a drow attack * -163: Tyberius Balthaszar disappears into the Chondalwood. * -160: Relations between Pinedale and Firesteap/Maerthwatch dwarves normalized by Galen Balthaszar * 120: Second War of Demonfell * -120: Galen Balthaszar is murdered ** Members of Emerald Enclave, local settlements, and dwarven kingdoms attend funeral ** Three high seats of the Firesteap dwarves do not attend, taken as an affront to Galen's honor, even among dwarves. * -115: Pinedale Council established as primary administration, relations with Firesteap dwarves strained. * -1: Team Xenagogue establishes headquarters at the Silvered Harrier in Pinedale * 0: Battle of Pinedale: gnoll incursions repelled